Kayla
How Kayla joined the Tourney Kayla, a little girl who loves waterparks. Unfortunately, with a constant lack of necessary funding and manpower, Kayla was unsure about the future of his organization. When she heard about the Smash Bros. Tourney, she envisioned a union between Team Umizoomi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. With this dream in mind, Kayla decides to enter the Tourney immediately. She must defeat Master Hand at any cost. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her sheathed Daisho at her right side. After the announcer calls her name Kayla draws one of the swords and does two slashes then the other and crosses the swords together before saying "It's me, Kayla. I really need you're help...". Special Attacks Sprinkler Ball (Neutral) Kayla pushes her left palm forward, shooting a green ball of energy at her opponent. If it connects, it explodes, knocking the opponent away with a watery explosion. Kayla Crusher (Side) Kayla does two slashes while twirling and saying "Not even close!" then hit the ground with her fist causing a shockwave and then propels herself forwards spinning like a drill while covered in dark aura. She stops herself sometime after saying, "Done!" Curved Fly Slash (Up) Kayla twirls and slashes while hopping into the air, emitting a miniature whirlwind. Jouster Slash (Down) Kayla does a series of stabs forward. Players can tap B three more times for more stabs. Ends by piercing the ground with his sword, causing a quake. Sprinkler Avenger (Hyper Smash) Based on Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Kayla primes her Daisho while saying "Now you've made me mad!" She then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "Leave my sprinkler ALONE!" as she knocks down her opponent. Kayla Finale (Final Smash) Based on Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Kayla yells "THERE'S STILL NO WATER COMING OUT OF THE SPRINKLER!!" and performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly, taking a life from the stock as she says "Oh good!" Victory Animations #Kayla hops forward two times on one leg then stomps the ground then poses with her right arm out and her Daisho up saying "Oh good, 'cause it's REALLY hot out here!" #*Kayla hops forward two times on one leg then stomps the ground then poses with her right arm out and her Daisho up saying "I told you, I do NOT deserve to be sinking in quicksand!". (Sandman victories only) #*Kayla hops forward two times on one leg then stomps the ground then poses with her right arm out and her Daisho up saying "For messing with my sprinkler, I sentence you to death!". (Sagat victories only) #Kayla slashes her Daisho forward a few times, then crouches down and pulls her Daisho back saying "There's still no water coming out of the sprinkler!". #*Kayla slashes her Daisho forward a few times, then crouches down and pulls her Daisho back saying "As long as that coming festival has a water playground...". (Lee victories only) #Kayla has both her Daisho swords out and pulls them apart in front of her saying "I'm at the water playground, but there's something wrong with the sprinkler!". #*Kayla has both her Daisho swords out and pulls them apart in front of her saying "You better stay away from my sprinkler, you intruder!". (Master Caesar victories only) On-Screen Appearance A waterfall is cut through to reveal Kayla who says "It's really hot out here, and now there's no water to play in.". Special Quotes *Thanks, Team Umizoomi. I knew I could count on you. (When fighting Lee or Master Caesar) *I don't deserve to sink in quicksand, you sandy freak! (When fighting Sandman) *I bet YOU were the man who messed with the sprinkler long ago! (When fighting Sagat) Trivia *Kayla shares her Arabic voice actress with Natalia. *Along with Casey and Sophia XL, Kayla is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who is available at the start of the game. *Along with Captain Ellen, Kayla is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who doesn't use a quote from her respective episode when fighting Shin Kamiya in Tourney; rather, she uses an original quote. **The reverse happens with Lee Chaolan, in which Kayla and Captain Ellen are the only ones to get a quote from her respective episode when fighting him, whereas every other live-action character from the aforementioned kid's show gets an original quote. *Kayla's quotes in Tourney are those combined from the Team Umizoomi episode called The Elephant Sprinkler and some original quotes. *All of Kayla's victory poses resemble Yoshimitsu's famous victory poses. *When Kayla fights Sagat, she blames him for destroying the elephant sprinkler in her only episode appearance in Team Umizoomi. *Master Caesar Clown is Kayla's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney